


The Mystery of Peter Parker

by athass_prkr



Series: Peter Parker's Fresh Start [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bullying, Captain America's PSAs, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Field Trip, Fight Club - Freeform, Flash is a dick, Gen, High School, Homeless Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is Worthy, School Fight, Sparring, a genius boy, badass parker, ripped Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athass_prkr/pseuds/athass_prkr
Summary: Peter Parker disappeared 2 years ago, the day his aunt May dies. He just came back to school today, out of nowhere and everyone has theories for what happened to him. How did he suddenly become ripped?? What's he doing in an underground fight club?? Is Peter Parker secretly a badass???Basically, people realize Peter is a badass, Flash is an asshole and breaks his arms, field trip to SI where Peter kicks ass and spars with Nat. He meets the avengers and accidentally lifts Mjolnir.





	1. The Return (POV Cindy Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar, English is like my fourth language and I might have been drunk when I wrote this. Sorry, not Sorry.
> 
> Peter returns to school, he kicks the teacher's ass and is shirtless during gym.

Chapter 1: The Return (POV Cindy Moon)

Today was like any other day in school. I arrived a few minutes early, talked to Betty on my way to class. Apparently, her cousin came across some kind of club she really liked. Honestly, it’s not my kind of scene but I agreed to to go there this Friday.

It was a normal Monday until I got to class. There was a new student there. Brown hair, brown eyes, nerdy T-shirt that was too baggy: AKA a text book nerd. He looked somewhat familiar but I just got ignored it and kept talking to my friends.  
Mr. Harrington, the chemistry teacher, walked in, said hello and introduced the class to our new student: Peter Parker.

Holy Shit, that was Peter Parker. I haven’t heard that name in at least a year. Apparently, two years ago, his aunt and uncle were killed by a mugger. And then Peter disappeared. No one knows what happened to him, I just assumed he was dead, but there were theories: he was recruited by SHIELD, he became a junkie, he was adopted by a billionaire. Each Theory was more ridiculous than the last. One day, we just stopped caring and Peter Parker was forgotten, until today.

Peter stood up, introduced himself while every other student was staring at him. He just sat down like nothing happened and started reading a weird physics book (I have no idea why since we were doing chemistry). During the lesson, it was clear that he wasn’t paying attention. All he did was read his book and write about what he read in his notebook. When this caught the teacher’s attention, he asked him a question and Peter just answered it without any problem. And then he asked another one, determined to embarrass the boy. Peter answered this one correctly too. This wasn’t surprising, Peter was their resident genius before he left. So Mr. Harrington left him alone for the rest of the lesson. 

The next class I had with Peter was calculus. Every single student hated this class, it was actually that hard. Mrs. Smith, our teacher, was absolutely useless. She just asked them to read the textbook at home and do some problems in class. As usual, she gave us about 10 problems knowing we won’t be finishing them in time. 5 minutes into the class, the teacher noticed that Peter was reading a different book and decided to speak up.

“Hello, I haven’t seen you before.” She said, “who are you?”  
“I’m Peter Parker, I’m new here.”  
“Well Mr. Parker, you’re not making a good first impression are you?”  
“And may I ask why is that?”  
“You’re not doing the work I gave you. This doesn’t seem like good way to start in a new school. You seem to be reading,” she looked at the title of the book,” Advanced Quantum Mechanics, is my class this boring or did you finish the problems I gave you?” she asked mockingly.  
Peter smirked and answered “actually, I have” and he showed her his work. The teacher looked at his work surprised he finished everything in less than 10 minutes and was even more surprised everything was right. She looked at him, exasperated, and said “well start reading the next chapter then”  
“I already finished the book and did most of the problems in my head. I can write down the answers for you but then I would be doing nothing in class for a while”  
Not believing him she started asking him questions and quizzing him for 15 minutes. Peter answered immediately. When she ran out of them, she just ignored him until the end of the class.

For the next few days, Peter was the topic of conversation but he mostly kept to himself. He didn’t seem interested by the attention he was getting. When someone asks what happened to him he just shrugs and doesn’t answer. He hung out during lunch with his old friend Ned Leeds but he mostly just sits and keeps reading his books. Slowly, Peter Parker stopped being the center of attention. That was until Thursday.

What was special about Thursday was gym. As a STEM school, Midtown has less athletes than protons in a hydrogen atom. The fact that we wasted our time in gym for 2 hours a week has always alluded me since I’m pretty sure half of our school has asthma. Anyway this semester, we have swimming. Of course we all hate it even if we get to see the boys shirtless. It would be different if I was in a class full of jocks but that wasn’t the case. Would it hurt them to fucking work out a bit?

As I was getting ready for another disappointing session, Peter walked in, late as usual. He apologized to coach Wilson and took off his shirt. Holy shit. To say Peter was muscular would be a lie. He was fucking ripped. He had a body no 16-year-old should have: he had nice peck, huge biceps and what seems like not an ounce of fat on him. He had and eight pack. Who the fuck has an eight pack? 

Well it seems Parker was working out for the last 2 years because damn he looks hot. What I didn’t notice at first was his scars. He has so many of them. All across this chest. He had what seems like burns in his lower back. What the fuck happened to him? Oblivious to the stares of his peers, he jumps into the water ignoring the flushed cheeks and ogling eyes of every girl. I swear Liz Allen was moaning at some point. After he was done, he left without saying a word leaving us with our unanswered questions.

All thoughts of parker disappeared Friday night. Liz, Betty and I went to this club with Betty’s cousin Jane. What she didn’t tell us was the fact that it was an illegal fight club that happened to have music and a dancefloor. It really wasn’t my scene but I kinda liked the fighting, it was hot.

Betty and Liz went dancing but Jane and I watched the fights. After the fight ended two other fighters came out. One was a huge muscular man, well over six foot and in his twenties. The other was none other than Peter Parker. 

He was shirtless and wearing gym shorts. I gaped at the sight of him. And quickly asked Jane “What the fuck is he doing here, he’s gonna die”.  
Jane laughed “this kid hasn’t lost a fight in over a year relax. He just appeared out of nowhere about a year ago and didn’t even give us his name. He comes here once a week for an hour and kicks everybody’s ass. He gets payed and leaves immediately. That’s why we call him ghost”.

Honestly, I didn’t believe what she just said but I thought I’d watch the fight either way. A shirtless Peter Parker was still nice to look at, I’m only human. The bell rang and the fight began. Peter was dodging punches for about 10 seconds then he delivered an uppercut to his adversary’s chin then a knee to the stomach and finally a left hook. His opponent was knocked out and Peter didn’t seem to care about the crowd chanting “Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!” Holly shit, Peter Parker was a badass.


	2. A Different Welcome (POV Ned Leeds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is happy he has his best friend back. Peter and Flash fight.

Chapter 2: A Different Welcome (POV Ned Leeds)

I still can’t believe I have my best friend back. When I saw him I thought I was dreaming. He looks relatively the same as when we left but he acts differently. He only talks when he feels he has to, he doesn’t blurt out what’s in his head without thinking, he isn’t his joyous self as he was before he left.

I know I shouldn’t be complaining because I just got him back and damn I missed him. It was so lonely without him by my side. I got bullied because of my weight, I got rejected by every girl I asked out because who would go out with a Lego loving loser like me. Flash really got to me, destroyed my self-esteem. It just feels so good to have a friend again.

If only he would talk to me about what happened to him when he was gone. Whenever I ask he just shrugs and says “stuff happened.” It was so annoying and I understand that he doesn’t want to talk about it. But I don’t even know where he lives anymore or who’s taking care of him. I’m guessing he was adopted by someone but that doesn’t explain why he disappeared.

I feel like we’re not friends like we used to be. He doesn’t want to come to my house or talk to my parents. All we do is sit next to each other and talk about Legos or Star Wars. Or he’s reading one of his science book. He kind of reminds me of Michelle Jones, a social outcast and our academic decathlon’s leader. She just sits there in a corner and reads her books.

Peter also joins me in a few of my clubs and seemed to like the robotics club. He made a drone that looks like an insect and flies around sending the footage on his computer. He also gave him an AI so that he could respond to commands verbally. He called him Drone-E. I knew Peter was smart but that was fucking genius considering he made that in less than an hour. He spent the rest of the session working on his watch (I have no idea why) and finally joined the robotics clubs in the end of the session.

Peter also joins the decathlon team. He got questioned by Michelle and got every answer correctly without even studying. He immediately took Flash’s spot on the team which made him furious. Flash used to bully Peter before he left and this could make him do it again. That worried me. Peter spent the next two hours answering every question correctly even the ones that weren’t his specialty which impressed every other member of the team. Except of course Flash who was red with fury and kept glaring at the oblivious Peter.

When we started leaving, Flash cornered up Peter and furiously stood in his way and said “You have some balls coming back here, Penis. I hoped you were dead, at least you wouldn’t be a waste of space then.” Peter just looked at him face void of emotion and yawned “I would have thought after two years you would have grown up. I can see now you’re still a little mommy’s little boy.” 

Everyone was shocked that Peter stood up to him like that. People even started recording what was happening. Flash looked livid “you don’t deserve to be here Penis; how fucking dare you take my place in the decathlon team. You’re just pathetic orphan. I bet your aunt and uncle killed themselves to get away from you. How much dick did you suck to be in the team huh? Because I’m better than you in every way” he said laughing.

“Dude you gotta relax a bit, whenever you talk the IQ of the entire room drops that’s why I took your spot. And what’s your obsession with my penis? Funny how when you think about getting something you think about sucking dick. Something you want to tell us Flash? Are you finally tired of being in the closet?” everybody laughed and Flash looked at Peter with Anger in his eyes.

Suddenly Flash tried to punch Peter, which he dodged easily. Flash proceeded to keep throwing punches and Peter kept dodging like a professional boxer. Peter chuckled “I’m not surprised you would result to violence after losing an argument. You know that’s the same behavior they get in underdeveloped brains. Go home Flash you’re wasting everybody’s time. You’re not worth the effort, just go before you hurt yourself.”

Flash screamed with anger and went at Peter at full speed with his fist. Which Peter dodged easily and Flash ended up punching the locker with his full strength denting it. He screamed out in pain and fell on the ground. Peter mumbled “great now he hurt himself.”


	3. The Principal’s Office (POV Principal Morita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Flash tell their sides of the fight to the principal. Flash's mom is overprotective.

Chapter 3: The Principal’s Office (POV Principal Morita)

I was called to my office during lunch. Fuck, it was my only break of the day. God I hate my job sometimes; the kids can be actual morons. Apparently, there was a fight that caused one student to break his arm. After an hour in the infirmary, the kid had a cast around his arm that he would wear for a few weeks.

Normally, I would suspend both students and that will be the end of it but the student injured was Eugene Thompson. Which means he called his parents immediately and they were on my back. God, I hate the Thompsons. Just because they donate a lot of money to this school, doesn’t mean they own the school. They have half the board in their pocket which makes my job harder. In this case it means trouble to the other student involved, Peter Parker.

Peter was one of the best students we ever had in our school. First in his class in practically everything. I honestly was worried about the boy when he disappeared two years ago. He never seemed like the fighting type. I guess people change in two years.

That’s when I heard the screaming that meant trouble for the boy and I. Mrs. Thompson came into my office like it was hers with her son in her hand and screamed “How dare you let something like this happen in this school? How dare you let someone hurt my baby boy? I need you to expel the boy responsible for this.”  
“With all due respect, I don’t know what happened and decided to hear the story from both of the students when their guardians arrive. Sally, can you let Peter in please?”  
“How is there a different side to the story, Eugene has a broken arm? I’m going to sue the family of the boy responsible and make them pay the medical bills.”

Peter walked in and sat in front of the older woman and greeted us like there was no problem at all. “Hello principal Morita, I’m afraid Uncle Jack is out of town for a few days. He told me to take care of this issue myself and asked that you call him when this is resolved.”

“Very well,” I said, “Let’s get started. Mr. Thompson, what happened according to you?”  
“Peter and I just got out of class, he insulted me and tried to punch me. I dodged then he took my arm and broke it.” His mother gasped and asked that I expel the boy.  
“and what happened according to you, Peter?”  
“I got out of class, Flash was angry that I got his spot at the decathlon team. He insulted me, told me my family died to get away from me, told me I did sexual favors to get my spot in the team. When I told him off he tried to punch me, I dodged, he tried repeatedly and I kept dodging. I told him to stop before he hurts himself he tried to hit me again and punched the locker. And that’s how he broke his arm. I didn’t even touch him.”  
“This is preposterous you can’t believe this child; my son wouldn’t do anything like this, he doesn’t have any proof of this but I’m sure my son has many witnesses.”

God, I hate these situations because without proof, the board will pressure me to expel Peter. Before I said anything, Peter said “This isn’t true, I’m sure I can find the footage of the fight.”  
“I’m sorry but there are no security cameras in school we don’t have any footage of the altercation”  
“We’re in the 21st century, principal, there’s at least dozens of videos online.” For the first time, the Thompson boy looked scared. “Here I’ll get it now.” He clicked on his watch and a voice said “Hello Peter, how may I help you?” Everyone jumped except for Peter who just said “Hello Karen, there was an altercation between Flash and I, can you try to find footage of it? it happened about an hour ago.”

  
“Who was that?” I asked.  
“That was Karen my AI. I was bored in the summer so I made her so she can help me run my schedule and be less late. Now she runs my house and is essentially a personal assistant that doesn’t have a body and that I don’t pay” Peter said smiling.  
Honestly, I’m impressed. I knew the kid was smart, I didn’t know he was that smart. To make an AI at any age would be an accomplishment let alone for a 16-year-old to do it. I wondered what else he makes in his free time.

  
“I have found footage that you requested, Peter,” Karen said. In which Peter answered “good, display it for everyone to see.”  
A hologram of a screen appeared from Peter’s watch and we watched the events happening exactly as Peter said they did.  
“I didn’t touch your son, I asked him to stop even though he said hurtful things to me that no one should say. I tried ignoring him and honestly, I know how to fight so if I really wanted to hurt Flash I would’ve. I know you want to punish me but the only thing that would have changed the outcome would be if I let him punch me instead of dodging which you can’t blame for. So as far as this is concerned I did nothing wrong and this meeting right now is pointless”  
“I agree with Mr. Parker, he didn’t do anything wrong and I don’t see why he should be punished in any way. Do you have any problem with this decision Mrs. Thompson?”  
“No and I apologize to Peter for accusing him of something like this. And know that my son will face severe consequences for his actions. By the way, did you make this watch?”  
“Yes, why do you ask?”  
“Well my husband and I own a number of laboratories that would be welcome to have you as our newest intern.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think that would be a great idea, considering I have a history with your son. But thank you for your generous offer. May I be excused, Principal Morita?”  
“Of course, I think we’re done here.”  
Peter got up and left with the same expression he had before the meeting even started. All I knew is that we’re lucky to have this student in our school. This kid is going places.


	4. Field Trip Part 1 (POV Betty Brant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class goes on a field trip to SI. Peter helps the scientists.

Yesterday, after decathlon, Mr. Harrington was waiting to tell us about a surprise for the team for winning nationals last year. It was a field trip to a mysterious location. Considering how excited he looked, it seemed like it was gonna be a good one. He gave each one of us a permission slip for our parents to sign. The fact it was 5 pages long and had an NDA in it was weird. He told us to be wearing gym shorts tomorrow and left.

 

We were on the bus to our mystery field trip. When we were half way there, Mr. Harrington announced “As a reward for winning nationals, we were invited as the first high school to tour Avengers Tower.” Everybody cheered, Flash was practically jumping with excitement, Ned was just gaping, Peter and Michelle couldn’t look more bored.

 

I couldn’t believe myself, we were going to the most technologically advanced place in the world. It was a dream come true to every STEM student in the country. Maybe we’ll even meet an avenger. How cool would that be?

 

A few minutes later, we arrived at the tower. It looked huge when you’re this close. When Mr. Harrington got us inside we all gaped at the interior that looked like a science fiction movie. A young woman, in her early twenties was waiting for us.

 

“Hello, I’m Alice, I’m going to be your tour guide for today. When I call your name please come get your badge.” After we all got our badge, she started listing the rules we follow and talked about security clearance. And then we started to go scanning our badges. When Alice scanned her badge, a voice said “Alice West, tour guide, clearance level 4” Everyone jumped except of course Peter and Michelle who just looked up. “This is Friday, Tony Stark made her to run to building.” After that we all scanned our badges and I have to admit it was pretty cool having an AI say your name. Alice lead us to the labs.

 

So far, the field trip was awesome, even if Flash pretended to know everything and was an asshole as usual. We went to look at a few labs, went to lunch and we finally went to the upper labs. They seemed to be working on the new Stark phones. One of the scientists who looked like he was having a problem with his work, was shaking his head and sighing. Peter looked up, took a quick look at the board and walked over to the man.

 

“Excuse me, are you working on reducing the waste energy from the phone, right?” The scientist nodded impressed. “Then I think I know why there’s a problem in your equation. May I?” He took a marker and erased a part of the white board and completed it. The scientist gaped at the equation on the board while Peter explained his answer. “The differential equation you found is correct which is like 90% of the work, you just forgot a constant during your second integration which is why you got the wrong energy output.”

 

The scientist was still gaping at the equation, then he smiled and shook Peter’s hand. “How the hell did you do that? How do you even know how to do that? I spent hours looking for this mistake. What’s your name son?”

“I’m Peter, Peter Parker.”

“Dr. Jackson. Tell me how did you do that?”

“I fix Stark Phones in my spare time and sometimes I upgrade them. I know about the heating and energy waste in the last model so I did a similar thing to the phones I worked on.”

“I’m interested, what else did you upgrade?”

“Well, I used superconducting coating around the battery to transform the extra heat to charge the battery. This cut the energy loss to half and so far the phone doesn’t heat up. I also replaced the fan with a microscopic liquid nitrogen distribution system to cool down in case the phone heats up. So now there’s more space for a bigger battery. I also added a software patch to minimize the usage of the processor so it doesn’t freeze anymore. Oh! And I replaced the interior casing with a piezoelectric material so it would be more flexible and help charge the phone if it’s deformed.”

“Holy shit kid. How the fuck, do you know how to do that?”

“I read a lot” said Peter shrugging.

“Can I take a look at your phone?”

“I’m sorry I don’t have it with me, usually the watch is enough.”

“What watch?”

Peter took out his watch and pressed a button and a hologram appeared with the specs of the phone Peter designed.

“It’s essentially a mini quantum computer that uses my own operating system. It’s being managed by my own AI, Karen, and uses a hologram display. However, if I need privacy, I just use the glasses” He pulled some glasses out of his pocket “and I can use my eyes as a navigation system. Of course the watch is connected to some wireless earpieces so I could take calls.”

 

Peter showed him the schematics of the phone he wanted to see but now the entire team of scientist were looking at the teenager with awe in their eyes. Even the tour guide was listening attentively at what he was saying. At the end, he exchanged numbers with most of them and apologized to Alice for delaying the tour, ignoring the stares of his classmates.

 

Alice decided to take control “Okay, since we’re done visiting the labs, we’re gonna go to the avenger’s training gym where a couple of avengers will teach you self-defense. I hope you signed your wavers.” Every one of us was shaking with excitement, grinning at the idea of meeting not one but two avengers.

 

We went to the training room, the Black Widow and Hawkeye were waiting for us. They smiled and demonstrated the basics of hand to hand combat. We were all listening except of course for Flash who was complaining about his broken hand. “If my hand wasn’t broken, I could have taken the Black Widow easy.” She then looked at him and he shut up immediately. She then said something in Russian to Hawkeye who laughed but for some reason Peter was laughing too. Natasha looked at him said something in Russian, he answered in Russian, she smiled at him then continued explaining. Holy fuck, Peter speaks Russian! Why does he even speak Russian?

Half an hour later, we were all sweating and tired but very content with our day. Natasha then decided to invite people to take her on, only to beat them in less than 10 seconds.

But then, of course, Flash had to say something stupid. “Penis told me he knows how to fight. How about you show us with the Black Widow?”


	5. Field Trip Part 2 (POV Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fight the Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Russian

 When Stark told me I had to meet a tour group this morning at the training room, I genuinely considered killing him. It’s not like I have anything better to do other than to take care of some teenagers who would probably be obnoxious like most people are when they meet us.

 

So far everything was going fine. The kids were star-struck but not too much. They were respectful and didn’t cross any boundaries except some kid who was a text book asshole. I made fun of him in Russian with Clint but what surprised me is that some kid understood us and told us in Russian that it’s better to tune him out and to ignore him. I smiled at him and kept going with my presentation. In the end there was some time left so I challenged them to spar. After a few failures the asshole said “Penis told me he knows how to fight. How about you show us with the Black Widow?”

 

Turns out he was talking about the kid who speaks Russian. The kid just shrugged and stepped forward. I decided to talk to him before we fight.

**“Kid, do you actually know how to fight?”**

**“Yeah I can hold my own so don’t hold back like with the others.”**

**“Are you sure about that?”**

**“Yeah, why not? I want to know how good I am and you’re one of the best in the world.”**

**“Then why do you let him talk to you like that?”** I nodded towards the asshole.

**“Honestly, he’s the equivalent of an annoying fly that doesn’t go away. He has the intelligence of one too, why do you think he insulted you knowing your kill count is probably higher than he can count”.** I laughed and Clint was on the ground crying.

**“Fine let’s go.”**

Saying he knows how to fight was an understatement, he was fast, agile, strong, flexible, smart and tactical. He blocked and dodged most of my attacks, made fake openings to bait me into breaking my stance. We both got some decent shots, he even countered a few of my submission moves and got some of his own. He was by far better than Clint and as good as me.

The fight ended after ten minutes as a stalemate where each one of us had the other’s leg ready to break it.

 

We ended the fight and we were both grinning at the gaping students who were just watching us.

**“So what do you think?”**

**“You’re good, you’re very good, where did you know how to do that?”**

**“My uncle was a marine he taught me the basics but when he died I taught myself using books and training every morning. I also go to an underground fight club to test out new moves.”**

**“Really, you learned using books?”**

**“Yeah, so what do you think, am I better than bird-brain over here?”** I laughed while Clint exclaimed “HEY!!!”

**“I think you got him beat. I’m Nat, this is Clint, and you are…?”**

**“Peter, Peter Parker.”**

**“Well Peter, I have to know, are you the one who broke his arm?”** I looked at the asshole.

**“No, I don’t fight teenagers, actually, he did break it trying to punch me. I dodged and he hit a locker. It’s not my fault he doesn’t know how to punch.”** Clint and I laughed and we decided to switch back to English.

“You’re funny, kid,” Clint says, “here take our numbers and if you need anything or just want to spar give us a call.”

We then exchanged numbers, said out goodbyes and went up to the penthouse.

 

When we came up to the penthouse and immediately Clint called everyone to the living room. Of course Tony, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Bruce and Thor came down in a few minutes.

“You better have a good reason to call us down here Clint” Stark said.

“How about the fact that a teenager just kicked Nat’s ass?”

“What?” they all said at the same time.

“He didn’t kick my ass; it was a stalemate.”

They were all gaping at me.

“Run the footage, Friday” Clint says.

 

After the footage was over, we all stayed silent for a moment before Sam broke the silence.

“Who the fuck is that kid?”

“His name is Peter Parker, Stark, can you look him up?”

“Damn that kid can fight.” Steve said.

“Aye! The child is a great warrior!”

 

I looked at the footage of his trip so far and found his interaction with the scientist in one of the labs. When she played it to Tony and Bruce, they were gaping at each other in shock. Apparently, the kid was an actual genius. Like Bruce and Tony material maybe even better.

 

An hour later, Tony came back with the background search into Peter Parker. He started by saying.

“Sorry this took so long; it was harder than it looked. There were some irregularities in his file. Anyway, meet Peter Benjamin Parker, 16. Parents died in a plane crash when he was 6, lived with his aunt and uncle until he was 14 and they were both killed by a mugger.”

“That’s horrible.” Clint said. Having kids of his own, he couldn’t bear to imagine losing them.

“Yeah, but this is where it gets interesting, he was then adopted by another uncle, a Jack Parker. The only problem is that Jack Parker didn’t exist until 2 years ago, meaning the kid at the age of 14 created an uncle just so that the CPS would leave him alone.”

“Holy Shit, that kid is good.”

“He also hacked into a school in DC where it says he was a student there. He technically fell off the grid for 2 years and just appeared 2 weeks ago when he enrolled into Midtown High.”

“What do you think he’s been doing for the last 2 years?” Asked Steve.

“How about we go ask him, I have his registered address, It’s in Queens. We can get there in 15 minutes.”


	6. Peter's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Peter. He tells them his story.

** Chapter 6: Peter’s story (No POV) **

****

Peter came home after the field trip, made himself dinner and waited for his guests to arrive. He knew they were coming, he made quite an impression and he was sure their curiosity will get the better of them. He got some snacks, some soft drinks in the fridge, made some coffee for himself and started working in his lab. He had turned one of the rooms in the apartment into a lab and sort of a lair for his Spidey gear. Of course it was all hidden and went on display when he wanted to. He worked for a couple of hours when the doorbell rang.

 

The Avengers were standing in front of the door of Peter Parker’s home. It was a steel door with no door knob and a button next to it. They pressed and nothing happened. They then heard Peter say “Karen let them in,” and the door opened by itself.

 

They were admiring the boy’s home. It was simple yet elegant. A text book contemporary home. They heard the boy yell “I’ll be there in a minute, I’m in the lab, can you sit down in the living room?”

They all sat down in silence waiting for the boy to come. He came 20 seconds later with a grin on his face “Took you guys long enough!”

“you were expecting us?” asked Steve.

“Well yeah I knew you wanted to meet the teenager who held his own with the Black Widow and that can improve on the work of scientists so I assumed you tracked me down and wanted to see me. I also assume that since you have my address, you did a background check on me and also found the fabricated stuff about Uncle Jack and school. So I assume you have questions?”

The avengers were gaping at the boy. Were they really this predictable?

“I like the kid.” Said Bucky with a small smirk on his face.

The avengers introduced themselves officially to Peter and then there was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

Clint broke the silence “Okay kid you win, it’s killing me here, what the fuck happened to you when you disappeared?” Peter laughed and began telling his story.

 

“Look, when my uncle and aunt died, CPS took me to a foster home. Let’s just say It wasn’t a safe environment so I left and deleted my profile in the foster system. Then I created Uncle Jack who adopted me and gave me a home. Of course that didn’t happen so I stayed at a cheap motel for a couple of months living off my savings and the off my jobs which was selling upgraded Stark phones on the dark web. I got enough money to rent a small studio where I lived for about 10 months. The good thing was it had a gym that practically nobody used. So I trained. I told you, I knew how to fight, so I taught myself some new moves and went to an underground fight club to make enough to save up. When I got enough money saved up, I created an algorithm that predicts the best stock to invest in. It kept going for a couple of months and found myself with more than 10 million bucks in my bank account. So I bought this place, decided I don’t really need any more money and decided it was time to stop doing the whole phone selling thing and I only fight as training and donate my winnings to an orphanage two blocks away. I built myself this lab, made an AI, and kept myself busy by reading books and learning languages. Because I didn’t want to be a High School dropout, I hacked the whole school thing and got myself into school even though I finished all this stuff years ago. This way I can go to college and stuff.”

 

“Holy shit, dude you made ten mill before you got out of high school.” Sam says.

“You did all this all by yourself.” asked Bruce.

“Yeah, this and some other stuff.”

“What kind of other stuff?”

“Come, I’ll show you.”

Before they got into the lab, Peter picked up Thor’s hammer which was on the ground and said “Yo! Blondie! Don’t leave your toys on the ground you might hurt someone!” handing Thor the hammer.

Peter looked at the avengers gaping at him. “Was I not supposed to touch it? alright don’t answer. Let’s go to the lab.”

 

Of course the lab was amazing, full of new inventions and machines. There was a hologram of a drone in the middle of the room and a metal arm in the corner.

Peter broke the silence “Karen show them all the gear please”. For which a voice in the ceiling said “Of course Peter.”

Suddenly parts of the walls retracted showing 3 suits on display and some web shooters. One of the suit was red and blue spandex, one was some kind of armor and the last one was black and looked like a stealth suit.

“This one is for my regular patrol, this one I call the iron spider suit. I use when I fight a big supervillain. And yes it is powered by an arc reactor, and no I didn’t steal it, Tony, I made it myself and I’m pretty sure it’s more efficient than yours. But then nobody’s judging big guy. Finally, this one is my stealth suit. It has microscopic retro reflecting bots in the fabric so I can go invisible if I want to. It can also hide body temperature so infrared can’t detect it. Motion sensors can’t detect it. I also used a little vibranium to absorb the sound this way nobody can hear me.”

 

“So you’re Spider-man” said Sam.

“Yep”

“I can’t believe spider-man is a kid.”

“Yeah a kid who single handedly brought down the crime rate in queens so I must be doing something right.” Every avenger looked amazed at the kid who affected the entire city. Ever avenger except for Captain America. “Don’t you think you’re a bit young to be doing this. You aren’t experienced enough to be making tough decisions that could get someone killed.”

 

“Look Steve, this isn’t one of your PSAs, I can make a difference and I choose to do so. It’s what I want because if I don’t I feel like it’s my fault when something bad happens. I’ve been Spider-man for over two years, and I have proven myself against supervillains same as you. Just because you’re a fossil doesn’t mean I have to be one to fight for the good of my city.”

 

“Hey kid, did you say PSAs?” Steve cringed when he heard Tony say these words.

“Holy shit, you don’t know about that?”

“Is it good?”

“trust me it’s good.”

“If you tell me what it is, I’ll get you full access to my tower and labs. And a bedroom in the tower.”

“Done. So Spangles over here, filmed some PSAs to be shown in school. Some of them are harmless like the fire safety one. Some are annoying like the detention one where he uses his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ voice. But some are really weird like the Sex-Ed one where he says ‘masturbate’ like 30 times. You guys wanna see them outside?”

 

five minutes later they were all around the TV, in the living room watching the Sex-Ed PSA, laughing at a livid Steve. For some reason Clint paused the video. “Is no one gonna comment on the fact that the kid lifted Thor’s Hammer.”

“Oh yeah, kid, you can rule Asgard now.” Said Tony.

“Wait, what???”


	7. Meeting The Panthers (POV: Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic avengers + Peter meets Shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, I had some finals to prepare to, still do to be honest. I'll try my best to keep posting. Thank you for your support.

** Chapter 7: Meeting The Panthers (POV: Peter) **

 

It’s been a week since I met the avengers, and I’ve been the happiest I’ve been for a while. I miss what it’s like to have a family. People who understand you and what you’re going through. I got to meet the rest of the avengers the day after the ‘field trip incident’ and I was surprised by how friendly they were. There was no comment on the fact I’m so young or any judgement on the decisions I made before I met them.

 

I liked hanging out with them so much I spent almost all of my free time with them. I didn’t expect Tony to give me a room, I genuinely thought he was kidding. I was wrong. It became a routine going to the tower after school and sleeping there during the weekend. I never trained with them, just liked hanging out with them.

 

What surprised me the most is how domestic they are. It was weird seeing earth’s mightiest heroes in their PJs or eating cereal. I laughed so hard at the sight of Captain America in an apron, making pasta. Playing Mario Kart with Sam was a good was to destress after a long day and I loved hanging around with Wanda; she was the closest to my age and we have a similar taste in music.

 

Apart from Clint being an immature idiot and pranking everyone for no reason at all (I still don’t get why he like going in the vents so much. Use a door like a normal human being, you moron !!), everything was great.

 

One evening, while I was beating Sam at Mario Kart (as usual), I overheard Bucky sighing in exasperation. “Why the long face, Buck?”

“Broke my third doorknob this week, it’s getting ridiculous”.

“Why did you break them?”

“It’s not like I have a choice in the matter. I, sometimes, instinctively try to open doors with my metal arm and I forget my own strength. It’s made for combat not for everyday use.”

“I’m really sorry. Do you want me to ask Bruce to make a new one for you?”

Before he could answer, Wanda entered the room with bags under her eyes.

 

“Wanda, you look horrible.”

“Yeah, thanks. The words every girl wants to hear.”

“Sorry, but honestly aren’t you sleeping well?”

“Not really, my powers don’t turn off at night so I get to experience everybody’s dreams. And since we’re the Avengers they’re mostly nightmares. Bucky’s are particularly scary. It’s not something I really like to talk about.”

“Sorry, Wanda.” I really didn’t know what to say.

“Anyway,” said Sam, “Peter, why don’t I show you the training room. You’re gonna need it since you hang out here a lot.”

“Sure, why not.”

 

We went down to the training room and honestly, it was essentially a gym with gear for super powered people and the rest of the floor was pretty much empty. Not exactly what you imagine when you picture ‘The Avengers’ Training Room.’  So, the first thing I said was “It sucks.”

 

“Stark said you’d say that.” Sam chuckled, “Which is why you get to improve it. Stark is giving you this entire floor to do with it what we wanted. It used to be for storage but since we opened the museum downstairs we moved everything. Tin-can says to go nuts.”

 

 “Really? I can do whatever I want?” Sam nodded. “Oh! I have so many ideas. Tell Stark thanks and everyone else to leave me alone for the next few days.”

“Sure kiddo, but why don’t you start tomorrow, we have some guests tonight that I think you’ll want to meet.”

“Fine, who is it?”

“Come, they should be upstairs by now.”

 

When we went upstairs, I saw three people I didn’t know. A teenage girl with long black hair that look like a mix of princess Lea and Mickey Mouse. It’s nice having another person my age in this superhero community, especially a girl this beautiful.

Next to her was a well-built muscular man and a scary bald woman with some weird tattoo on her head. She was for some reason holding a spear and I swear the way she looked at me made it clear not to make her angry.

 

They introduced themselves as T’Challa, the king of Wakanda, Shuri, the princess of Wakanda and finally the scary lady was Okoye a sort of ultimate royal bodyguard. After a few awkward attempts to start a meaningful conversation, Clint asked me to move Mjolnir from in front on the fridge making it impossible to open it. Shuri followed and gasped as I pick up the hammer and put it next to the wall.

 

“You… You can pick up Thor’s hammer.”

“Yeah, it’s really irritating; They keep asking me to move it when he puts it in annoying places. I think he does it on purpose.”

“But how are you worthy?”

“Could you explain to me what that means?? Am I worthy of what? What quality defines worthy? And who decides if I’m worthy? is it the hammer? Is the hammer alive or is it like a wand from Harry Potter??”

“You can’t compare hammers and wands, Peter.” She giggled.

“Why not? They’re both inanimate objects that chooses their users. Thor’s being really vague about it.”

“Yeah, but one’s not real.”

After a lengthy argument, we ended up watching the first two Harry Potter movies. During one of the movies I asked “What are you actually doing here in New York?”

“We discovered that some Vibranium was stolen a few weeks ago and that the thieves brought it here.”

“Oh yeah I have it.”

“Wait, What? Why?”

“I stopped a robbery a few weeks back and found out it was a shipment of vibranium. So I looked who it belonged to and it turns out it was for a crime lord here in New York called Kingpin. So I thought it was safer to keep it with me. Plus, I always wanted to study it, so that was nice too.”

“Do you have it now?”

“It’s in my apartment, I’ll swing by later to get it for you.”

 

We kept watching the movies bickering on details and theories about the film. I told her about the properties I discovered while studying the vibranium, I think she was surprised I understood the material and found applications of it. She even offered to help me with my training room project and to send me a copy of her research on it. Completely changing the subject, she asked, “Why does Thor put his hammer in annoying places?”

“I think it’s a weird Asgardian prank I heard Loki used to stab him for fun when they were younger. Or maybe his was of imitating Clint thinking it was normal human behavior. I’m not sure. Whatever it is I want it to end.”

 

Right as we mention him, my Spidey sense warns me of an attack from the vents. Of course, I know it’s Clint. As he’s screaming “CAWCAW!!”, I web him up midair to the wall and web up his mouth. Ignoring the muffled scream of the bird themed superhero, Shuri shouts “YOU’RE THAT SPIDER-MAN FROM YOUTUBE. DUDE YOU’RE AWESOME, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??”

“Calm down. I thought you already knew. What did you think I meant when I said that I was swinging home?”

“I thought you used it as an expression not literally. Oh, that makes so much sense now with you stopping a robbery and all.”

“Anyway, what do you think we should do to this defenseless Avenger?”

“I have some ideas…” She said grinning.

 

After a few minutes in the lab, Shuri made a some really powerful superglue and we found a box of feathers in storage in the weird villain department (I’ll have to ask someone about it later). We sprayed Clint with the glue (That I’m considering making a web shooter setting) and kept decorating him with the feathers.

 

“Congratulation!” Shuri laughed, “You’re a real bird now.”

“Better luck next time, Clint.”

We then sat down and kept watching Harry Potter until we fell asleep next to each other. Anyway, it was a good day and I’m really starting to like that girl.


End file.
